


Книжный пончик

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Челлендж WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fancraft, Kawaii, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: С кавайным Дэнни читать еще удобней.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Челлендж WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159682
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Книжный пончик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пончик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248233) by [WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021). 



> Закладку можно положить между страниц просто так, можно зацепить за страницу лапкой, а можно лапкой выделить абзац, на котором остановился.  
> На основе командного арта "Пончик".
> 
> Форма исполнения крафт, 5 фотографий.

[ ](https://flic.kr/p/2kB2HSA)

[ ](https://flic.kr/p/2kB2HXf)

[ ](https://flic.kr/p/2kAYd2w)

[](https://flic.kr/p/2kB3kp8)

[ ](https://flic.kr/p/2kB2J9c)


End file.
